It has been known for some time that the burning characteristics of certain liquid fuels, such as common No. 2 heating oil, can be substantially ameliorated by emulsifying the oil with water. To this end, various mechanical oscillators have been designed and proposed to obtain the violent mixing action between the oil and water necessary to obtain the desired emulsion. One such device comprises an ultrasonic cavitator which agitates the oil and water mixture at a frequency of twenty thousand Hz in order to obtain the required agitation necessary to produce the desired emulsion. Such oscillators, while operating satisfactorily in some environments, are neither economically nor technically feasible for a multitude of other environments.
In view of the above, it is the principle object of the present invention to provide an improved process and apparatus for the emulsification of two or more nonmiscible liquids. A specific object of the present invention is to provide such a process and apparatus which may be incorporated into existing, automotive heating and power plant facilities with a minimum of expense or downtime. A further object is to provide such a process and apparatus which is completely passive and requires no external excitation power.